deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Gaara VS Toph/@comment-4476013-20161114161515
Toph can't beat Gaara because she is simply outmatched in almost all aspects. - Control Over Their Element Toph's earthbending enables her to control earth but earthbending is can only shift earth in a single direction or arc i.e. when creating a barrier earthbenders (inluding toph) will create a one sided wall by lifting a slab of earth in an upward direction, an earthbending attack will include spiking an area of earth in a single arc towards the opponent (link to typical earthbending fight:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8ruUF4gvDU). However in Gaara's case he has complete full control, once he sends a sand attack he can freely control its directory and have it purse its target or disperse and build up. Also when Gaara blocks an attack he creates a perfectly spherical defence. Instances where Toph utilises earthbending to creates fluid moving earth, metal are very rare and are only seen outside of battle. So in conclusion of this aspect regardless of whether or not we conclude Gaara's speed far suppasses Toph was can conclude that Gaara has a tremendous advantage in this aspect. Gaara is able to launch an attack from any angle, redirect and reshape his attack whereas Toph can only launch attacks in a single line and can only summon barriers one side at a time to defend herself whereas Gaara creates a perfect spherical defence. - Can Toph Bend Gaara's Sand? Toph is capable of sandbending to a degree so she can control sand however in the Avatar universe all elemental benders, Air, Water, Earth and Fire benders cannot bend an element that is being controlled by another bender. In various battles with Toph was have seen Toph redirect Earthbending attacks launched at her however she was only able to redirect it after the Earth had left her targets control i.e. when the earth projectile was in midflight. (Example of Tophs fights, she can only block and redirect attacks already inflight she cannot remove control over their element no matter how much skilled she may be https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23x00x4WcHw). In this battle with Avatar Wan (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMjR556NgV8) we see that Wan faces off against vastly inferior fire benders, we see that Wan was only able to redirect the attack after the fire was projected. In this fight here Suyin vs Kuvira Legend of Kora (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-yQSvD1pKis) we see that they are able project metal that is at a distance from them but thourghout the fight neither of them are to use the metal the opponent was wearing to attack them, Kuvira was only able to launch Suyin using her armor and not shackle her. And Suyin was not even metal bending her armour she had only molded it to her shape and still Kuvira was unable to do more than move her, especially nothing as complex as compressing to stun her. Kuvira was metal bending her own armour to shoot projectiles and form weapons and Suyin was unable to bend her armour. Conclusion No, Gaara's chakra flowing through his sand means he has control, this appiles to his sand burial, sand sphere defence (because he can spawn spike from it) and indead his sand armour, because if his sand armour became a mold like with the Suyin vs Kuvira fight then Gaara's sand immobilise himself due to it being solid enough to block physical attacks. -These two points alone Show how Toph is no match for Gaara With these two points we see that as soon as Toph blocks one of Gaara's attacks Gaara can very easily redirect the attack past Toph's wall (if he hadn't unleashed a simultaneous attack from different directions as we know Toph can't create a perfect barrier at at once), and as soon has his sand grips her she can't bend an element being controlled by someone else she she would not be able to escape the Sand Burial (because of sands fluild nature is Gaara relinquished control the sand would just fall to the ground, so we know Gaara is always sand bending), even if it was possible to bend an element another (which again has never been seen in Avatar) is controlling Toph's native element is solid earth and Gaara has greater control of sand than Toph has of her earth so she wouldn't be able to escape even then. We know that Gaara's sand attacks and shields are capable of withsanding explosion from Deidara's techiques so he should easily be able to withstand Tophs attacks. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZndPm_MhpmE). Any projectile Toph launches can be easily caught by his sand and relaunched back. - Further Points - Speed Earthbending requires the use of martial arts, one cannot control earth very well without using complex martial art movements and techniques, but Gaara is able to control his sand mentally. Because of this Gaara will be much faster as he can directly control sand with his mind and Toph would have to translate her thoughts into martial art techniques then they translate to shifing the earth. No matter how you look at it thinking of an action will always be faster than physically performing the action. As we see here (Lee vs Gaara https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NKDIVq8UMLM, Sasuke vs Gaara https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1esFjP14XQY) It takes someone of immense speed to be able to get past Gaara's defences and we how fluid Gaara's sand is as it is able to be utilised in close combat with a high degree of accuracy, whereas we have not much or any potential skill of Toph in close combat. In Conclusion Gaara outclasses Toph is practically everyway, his attacks and defences have far more freedom, variety, cover a much larger arc and can control a much greater mass than Toph as seen in Gaara vs Kimimaro and Gaara vs Deidara. The largest Toph has lifted was a single building only briefly and never again see moving anything bigger than a bolder and Gaara has lifted enough sand to submerge a town and occasionally seen launching a tsunami wave of sand. Attacks of that scale are greater than what Toph can repel and if she does defend herself with her armour she would be incapable of moving and without moving she would not be able to earthbend her way out, she can only make slight movments in the ground without big movements. The moment Toph would get touched by Gaara's sand attack which she will because A) Gaara can initiate his attack faster due to instantly translating his thoughts to move sand and Toph has to physically move to life a wall to protect herself, B) can only summon a defence wall and not a perfect spherical barrier, so Garra's sand can maneuver through the gaps, Sand will start building up where the sand is contacting her and will imobilise her. As Gaara's sand gets it grip on her Tophs Earth bending will big significantly weaker as she requires martial art movements to utilise earth bending. She will not be able to free herself because her attacks won't beable to break his sand and she cannot relinquish control over Gaara's sand because Benders cannot bend an element that is being controlled. This match simply favors Gaara too much